


Broken Promise

by CrimsonEffer



Series: Sheith Devilman Crybaby AU [1]
Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, SHEITH - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:02:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22135255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonEffer/pseuds/CrimsonEffer
Summary: Just a little snippet I came up while listening to the Devilman Crybaby OST. Spoilers if you haven't watched it.Feedback is always appreciated!
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Sheith Devilman Crybaby AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593250
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Broken Promise

"Shiro... Why am I... The only one talking...?" Keith, now revealed to be the Lord of Demons, the Fallen Angel Satan, looks downwards at the still form of Shiro, eyes half lidded, mouth hung slightly open. There wasn't any movement from Shiro. There was not even the slightest twitch of muscles, Keith leaned down to look at Shiro more closely.. And slowly, but surely, it dawned on him. Shiro wasn't talking.... because he had died. But he didn't want to believe it was true. The angelic being felt the beginnings of tears form at the edges of his eyes, as he looked down further and saw that the entire lower half of Shiro's body, had been disintegrated completely. He should've expected this, but for some reason... He kept thinking Shiro would live through it.

"Shiro?" He held out his hand, hovering a bit over the lifeless form, wanting to illicit some form of response, but to no avail. "Shiro. Right now... I'm feeling... something. What is this?" The tears that threatened to spill forth, had begun to, falling onto Shiro's lifeless body. "Tell me, what is this, Shiro? Feel what I'm feeling right now. Listen to me!" Keith grabbed hold of Shiro's head with both hands, holding it, looking into Shiro's dead eyes, "Respond to me! Don't forget you've been with me up till now! Say something!" 

The gravity of what he had done had begun to hit him, the one and only person, who he cared about most, was dead. Along with everyone else... 


End file.
